


Not the Point

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "texts from last night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Point

Tony stormed after Gibbs following him into the service station bathroom and locking the door. “What the hell was that back at the crime scene?” Gibbs continued his business at the urinal as if Tony wasn’t there. “I’ve finally sort of got used to you smacking me on the back of the head and then you do that?!” Tony watched as Gibbs moved to the sink to wash his hands. “Gibbs, I still have your handprint on my ass. You're not allowed to ignore me yet.” Tony could see Gibbs reflection smirking at him. Tony wiped his hand over his face as he leaned back against the cool tile wall and closed his eyes.

In that instant Gibbs moved, pulling Tony’s hands up above his head, holding him firmly by the wrists as he pushed his knee between Tony’s legs. Tony’s eyes snapped open; Gibbs could see that he was confused, but also extremely turned on. “Thought your nickname was ‘spanky’, DiNozzo,” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony squirmed in Gibbs’ hold. “Yeah, well, girls don’t hit as hard as you do, Boss.”

Gibbs chuckled; his body vibrating against Tony’s sending sparks of arousal through both men. “Figured it wasn’t you who did the spanking.”

“That’s not the point, Boss.”

Gibbs pushed his body against Tony’s harder making it impossible for the younger man to move. “No?”

Tony sighed. “No. The point is you spanked me. At a crime scene.”

“Everyone else was gone. It was just you and me.”

“Again, not the point.”

“I didn’t pull your pants down.”

“Yeah, that made it all better. Not.”

“Are you saying you didn’t deserve it?”

“Well…”

Gibbs rolled his hips causing a delicious wave friction. “Are you saying you didn’t like it?”

“Gibbs…” Tony whined. Gibbs smiled as he nuzzled Tony’s neck, taking in his scent. “Could we not do this here, Gibbs?”

“You’re the one who locked the bathroom door, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect you to …”

Gibbs bit Tony’s ear lobe gently before whispering, “To what?”

Tony was finding it difficult to concentrate on what he was trying to say. “I… never in a millions years would I have guessed… this.”

“Hoped though?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony moaned as Gibbs ran his hand through Tony’s hair.

“C’mon Tony, let’s do this at home.”

“Home, Gibbs?” Tony asked quietly.

Gibbs leaned in to initiate their first kiss. “Home, Tony.”

 

***

 _Text message prompt: "I still have your handprint on my ass. You're not allowed to ignore me yet."_


End file.
